Thinking Back On Seddie
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Ok,so we've all seen iKiss by now I hope and I know that the Creddie-shippers have undoubtedly had their hearts crushed at this recent turn of events.Sorry you Creddiers.But for us Seddiers,lets look back on all the great moments that made us squee Seddie
1. Thinking Back On Seddie

-Thinking Back On Seddie-

Ok, so we've all seen iKiss by now (I hope) and I know that the creddie-shippers have undoubtably had their hearts crushed at this recent turn of events. Of course, that was the week, the weekend, the day, the evening, the night, the episode, the moment, the EVERYTHING that my fellow Seddie-shippers and myself had been waiting for. It was practically a historic event for any of the hard-core seddies like myself. And so now, in honor of these grand episodes, I think that we should take the chance to look back on the moments that made us cheer, laugh, and go for a sweet 'Aww' or a particularly loud 'Squee!'. The moments that have built up seddie through time. And as episodes are added, we'll add to the list of our moments.

The first time I ever squealed for seddie.

-iDream of Dance-

So, they're going through all of the constants and it's super late already. It looks and you can see Sam asleep with her head on Freddie's shoulder, leaning on him. [I always loved that moment!]

-iWanna Stay With Spencer-

All through the episode, who do we see comforting Freddie? Sam! And I love it when he says that he lost his cool and Sam says, "You can't lose what you never had." [had to laugh there]

-iWill Date Freddie-

Freddie wouldn't come back until SAM said that he's just as important to iCarly and she and Carly. It didn't matter that CARLY had said that he was just as important, he had to hear it from Sam. I loved it when they hugged and had to laugh when Sam gave him a wedgy.

(I LOVE this moment!)

-iHeart Art-

First thing after Sam agrees to the bet of $5.00 an insult, Freddie says, "Wanna kiss me?" and Sam gets all flustered. Could it have been that she did? Then she says that not at the moment but maybe another time(or something like that)! Then, later, he asks if she wants to go to the Galaxy Wars convention with him. [dorky but cute]

-iMight Switch Schools-

Sam and Freddie actually work TOGETHER to get Carly to stay.

-iFence-

Sam was the loudest one cheering for Freddie, louder even than Carly was. Also, anytime his mother said anything embarrassing, he always looked at Sam instead of Carly.

-iWin A Date-

[Gotta Look Close At This One]

When Gibby points out that Shannon is in love with Freddie, he (Freddie) says not to worry about it because he was in love with someone else. Carly shoots him down and we expect Sam to poke fun at Freddie but instead she looks sad and only picks at her food. The expression on her face tells it all. [go to YouTube DOT com and search: Seddie - iMatchmaker/iWin A Date. It shows exactly what I'm talking about.]

-iSaw Him First-

First off, Freddie seems almost bored at liking Carly and seems kind of out there like he doesn't care except maybe twice or three times. Second, is the look on his face when he looks at Sam's kissing booth. He looks thoughtful and almost as if he did want to 'give to charity'. Then you notice how Sam sounds and looks all jealous of Carly when Freddie only wants her to win so that he can have Carly to himself. [poor Sam]

-iOwe You-

Sam lies to Freddie so that he'll leave because she didn't want him to see her cry. [poor, sad, tough Sam] i.e. Sam cares what Freddie thinks about her.

-iKiss-

[Well, the whole episode was Seddie but there were a few moments that I'd like to highlight, my faves.]

When Freddie, Sam, and Carly first start talking about 'The First Kiss' movie, when Freddie asks how the movie was, he was looking strait at Sam.

(I'm getting a vibe here.)

When Sam says her supossed first kiss, Freddie is the first one to say anything and then only to poke fun at it.

(Can you say, jealous much?)

Freddie doesn't want Sam to know that he hasn't had his first kiss yet. Yes, because she would tease him but maybe because he thought that she had more experience?

(Who knows?)

The moment that Sam told the world that Freddie'd never been kissed, Carly running after Sam yelling, "Sam, you can't do that! You just ruined Freddie's life!" and Freddie dropping his camera [That shocked me beyond belief when he did that!]

(I just love that moment.)

Sam was the first one to break the silence when they were out on the fire escape

(good for escaping embarrassment too I hear), and she offered him her LAST meatball! Freddie may have been mad at her and rightly so, but he still couldn't help but watch her on iCarly.

(Too darn sweet)

Freddie enjoys that Sam tried to torture him.

(I guess it keeps dear Fredward on his toes.)

When Sam brought up the first kiss stuff, it was obvious that she was sending out major hints to Freddie to just kiss her already.

(those WERE hints or I'm a llama with demon eyes. [as you can see I'm not.])

Freddie thinking of the two of them kissing.

(Hey, he SMILED at the thought)

I just squealed when Sam didn't even let him finish and said it for him. She is a very blunt girl, is she not?And very anxious to kiss Freddie as you could tell with the whole, "Well, lean." thing. I loved how Freddie's voice got all husky and deeper after the kiss.

-iGive Away A Car-

For one, it starts out with JUST Sam and Freddie and no Carly until a minute or so. Then, Sam is definately sad or 'glum' when she lost and Carly and Freddie both started gloating. Throughout the episode, it seemed like Freddie and Sam were TRYING to fight but it just ended up ad really playful teasing and definitely some flirting. You hardly see one without the other the whole episode.

-iMeet Fred-

Sam picks on Freddie and he says, "Why pick on me?" She says, "Two reasons. Number one, I luuuve it. Number Two, this whole fight between iCarly and Fred is your fault."

Now then can't you just see her accidentally saying, "Two reasons. Number One, I luuuve you"? Totally caught my eye there. She loves picking on him. Cute!

Okay, then Sam drags Freddie off to "Go talk with him" *Wink*Wink* and he comes back with his clothes all messed up and his hair. Get the picture? Huh? Yeah. I think that the whole 'beating him up' thing was just a cover up and that they were just like makin' out or something. And so of course after 'that' he's sure to agree with her. But they have to stage it up like that just in case.

Another thing, so when they finally all make up and they are on iCarly, when Carly tells him to switch to the v-cam (?) Sam adds, "Come out here and share the love." Ok, no one mentions 'love' anywhere before that. Sam, maybe you're a little over excited about not having to choose between Fred and Freddie? Also, ever notice that ever since that kiss Sam is always standing next to who? FREDDIE!!!!!

That's it for now in our list of awesome episodes in the history of Seddie. Put

up your own favorites now.

-Lilly Rae-


	2. Thinking Back Some More

Thank you guys SO much! This story got the most reviews in its first twent-four hours than any of my other stories. So yes thanks a ton all of you! But is seems I fogot some more in the first season and this season of iCarly so here they are. And if you want to see your favorite Seddie Moment up here and I don't have it, just write it in a review and I'll put it on up!

-iPilot-

So this episode sets up everything. It shows Freddie's love for Carly, and dang it for that. The girl is pretty awesome but they would be too goody goody together. No offence to goody goody-ness. I act like that sometimes. It shows how Carly likes Freddie as just friends and how Sam apparently hates I think that she was just jealous. Take for example:

***Freddie Benson**: Keep your hands off my AV equipment.** Sam**: You mean I can't play with the white balance on your super-di-dupity camcorder? **Freddie Benson**: Oh sure! Everybody jokes about the white balance until there skin tones go magenta. **Sam**: [clears her throat] Carly will never love you.*

Sounds like Sam is totally jealous that he likes Carly and is trying to cover it up. Another moment is when Freddie wants to be the iCarly tech producer:

***Freddie Benson**: [talking about iCarly] And you're gonna need a technical producer right? Set up the lights, audio, work the camera... **Sam**: Awww... he wants to be our geek. **Freddie Benson**: Gahh! You got a big mouth lady!*

Sam could have just said: "Awww... he wants to be *your* geek." Notice that there?

-iLike Jake-

Sam and Freddie both hate Jake. My favorite part is:

***Sam**: Well we know the results of the sound check. Did it sound horrible? **Sam/Freddie**: Check. **Carly**: you guys, this isn't funny. **Sam**: Did you not hear him? **Freddie**:'Cause it was pretty funny.*

Now then, yeah he sucked majorly, but did you see how in sync Sam and Freddie were there? They were practically reading each other's minds.

-iHate Sam's Boyfriend-

This is also one of my favorite Seddie episodes and I can't even imagine how I left it out. It really shows how jealous Freddie can get when it comes to Sam and he doesn't do a good job of hiding it. Example A:

***Freddie**: Hey, Jonah! Jonah: Hey, what's up? **Freddie**: You remember that girl that was with me when you gave me back my notes? **Jonah**: Yeah, she seems cool. Cute, too! **Freddie**: I'm talking about the blonde one! **Jonah**: Yeah, I know. Her name's Sam, right? **Freddie**: (awkwardly) Right. So um, I hear she... kinda likes you. **Jonah**: Does she? Tell me about her. **Freddie**: Sure! Well she's...she's.. got...really great teeth! **Jonah**: That's great, but what's she like? **Freddie**: Well, she's...like...she's really nice...cool...pleasant to be around. (Freddie looks ill) **Jonah**: Man, are you okay? You look kind of sick!*

Could he have been sick because he didn't want Sam going out with Jonah because HE likes Sam? Another example is:

***Carly**: (about Sam) She blew off iCarly rehearsals so she could go play with Jonah?! **Freddie**: Well, I know how we can get back at her! **Carly**: Huh? **Freddie**: You and I should start dating! That way- **Carly**: FREDDIE! **Freddie**: I know...*

Okay, so, maybe not the highlight of the Seddie moments but it does show that Freddie could have been trying to make SAm jealous.

-iStakeout-

Hilarious episode, although it doesn't have a lot of Seddie moments. It is cute yes but not a lot of evidence for Seddie. Although, one moment points to a more... *observent* Sam as to techie stuff:

***Sam**: (talking about what MPEG stands for) Okay, it's a bet. And...loser has to get a tattoo of the winner's face! **Freddie**: Oh, you're on! (shakes Sam's hand and starts doing a search on the Internet) But you're gonna pretty upset when you have to get a tattoo of my face on your- (looks at computer screen) ...you're right. I lost! _Sam_: And now my face will forever become a part of your skin! *

Now then, _**I**_ think that Sam would know something like that so that she could impress Freddie. You gettin' that vibe too? ANother cute moment is when Freddie and Sam come over to Carly's:

***Carly**: (entering the room) Hey, Spencer! **Freddie**: (at the same time as Sam) What's up? **Sam**: (at the same time as Freddie) Hi!** Spencer**: Hey, little sister and her two friends who never seem to hang out at their own homes!*

They could totally be one of those couples who finnish each other's sentences at this rate. SO sweet.

-iHurt Lewbert-

Everyone has been telling me to talk about this episode and I have to admitt, it was a great Seddier. My favorite moment is:

***Carly Shay**: [on Freddie's newfound freedom] I thought your mom always makes you wear a belt, and never let's you wear open-toed shoes.** Freddie Benson**: Yeah, but since she's been taking care of Lewbert I can pretty much do whatever I want. Last night, I slept with my socks on.** Sam Puckett**: So? **Freddie Benson**: *Just* my socks.*

And if I'm correct, and correct me if I'm not, doesn't Sam get all flustered after that or something?

And of course, the *glances* that they share after he falls down the stairs. Everyone just loves those. And so do I. I saw a video mentioning it. To look at it go to YouTube DOT com and then search: "iHurt Lewbert" - Glances and it's by **itsreallove2** so to there, search it, click it, watch it, love it. And now I sound like Spencer in iWin a Date. LOL ha ha ha.

-iGo To Japan-

really funny iCarly movie/episode. And there are so many great moments to choose from. I mean really. Okay, so one thing is that when they get invited to the iWeb Awards, Freddie high-five's Sam first. It's a little thing but still. Then, she intentionally hurts him when she knows that he's waiting for Carly. Jealous much, Sam? Then, Sam doesn't want to be around Freddie's mom. COuld it be that she's annoyed that she approoves of Carly and not her? Interesting...

Moving along... when Spencer shows Freddie his cut-out chick who speaks Swedish, have you noticed that she's blonde with blue eyes? Interesting taste in looks, Freddie. Next is my favorite moment:

***Sam**: Carly, when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up?** Carly**: No.** Sam**: And what about the time when those cops were screaming and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up?** Carly**: No, you kept running.** Sam**: And Freddie, have you given up that someday Carly will fall in love with you?** Freddie**: No.** Sam**: Well you should.*

You feel bad for Freddie but then you feel bad for Sam because Freddie likes Carly and not her.

[Now you tell me your favorite iGo to Japan Moments. Why? because I'm too lazy to think of any more. lol]

-iRocked the Vote-

Okay, there really wasn't a lot of Seddie for this one and that made me sad. But if you really dig in there, you see it. Like, the awkweird 'no hug' thing? Talk about your post-ikiss awkweird-ness. I mean, really. Oh, and if you excuse Freddie for liking the way Carly looked in her dress, there was the moment when Freddie asked where Sam was, you know, in HER dress, but apparently she took one look at it and I think Carly said that she walked off? I'm not sure? BUT, I think that the reason why she didn't want to be seen in the dress was because Freddie was there. You see? There is some Seddie if you look really hard.

So, that's all for now. Tell me what you think about my observations and tell me your moments. If you do, you'll see them up on the next update which will be up as soon as.... another new episode or you guys tell me your moments.

[P.S. Look at this that I copied off of Wikipedia for the desciption of the upcoming 41st iCarly episode, Season 2.]

41 "iMake Sam Girly" Original Air Date: April 4, 2009

Carly tries to help Sam when she admits that she has a crush on a boy at school; Spencer is convinced that a girl likes him because of his tuxedo.

I wonder who the guy is. And I just cannot wait for that episode. There is an episode before it, however, on March 21st, but iMake Sam Girly is going to be totally awesome! Bye Guys!

-Lilly Rae-

Edit Note: I just now edited it to be easier to read because the lines were skipping too much on the quotes.


End file.
